As used in the present invention, the term encoding consists of one or more of the following functions: encrypting, cyclic redundancy checking (CRC) generation, and scrambling. The present methods of performing these functions require that an entire block of data be completely processed through the encrypting process before it is passed on to the next function. The entire data block would then be run through a CRC generator to generate the CRC code which is inserted into the block. Once the CRC code is inserted, the block is scrambled and transmitted.
Because the block of data is entirely processed by each function before being forwarded to the next function, there is a requirement for multiple buffers (preprocessing and post processing buffers). In addition, since each function waits to process the entire block before passing the block on, there is a great deal of delay built into the system.